macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
SV-29 Blue Max
=SV-29 "BLUE MAX"= BACKGROUND The SV-29 "Blue Max" was the Eastern Block Soviet Independent State's first attempt to create a variable fighter. In early 2005, as the UEG was putting out the call for bids on a new prototype variable fighter, it became apparent the reinvigorate Soviet aircraft industries would be not be allowed to obtain little if any of the advanced alien "over-technology". Therefore, the Soviet air force decided that with the aid of their extensive spy network and the use of native technologies the EBSIS air wing would produce its own transforming fighter. The Sukhoi state aerospace industries was awarded the project code named "Blue-Max" on February 13, 2005. For similar reasons as Grumman Corporation with the YVF-14, Sukhoi designers decided to modify a traditional airframe instead of building a new design from scratch. They chose the MIG-29 to start off from and installed the most advanced engines and electronics that the Soviet Empire could obtain. The new valkyrie was called the 'SV-29' and was built in the typical rugged and durable Soviet fashion. Much of the plane uses designs "borrowed" from the Grumman team, to the point were the armor and the weapons load configurations for the SV-29 and the YVF-14 are quite similar. Unfortunately for the Soviets, very little of the YVF-14 advanced electronics for battlefield surveillance and man-machine interface was able to be replicated. As a results, the Blue Max performance lags in both those areas. The first test flight of the SV-29 was on August 17 2006, only 3 months after the Grumman team. The flight went flawlessly as the general staff was amazed at the maneuverability of the new machine. In all total some 25 SV-29's were built. Although the plane was considered a success, the cost of each plane proved to be too much and the project was canceled in 2008. The combat history proved the planes worth. Some 18 SV-29's were sent against the Ukraine in the summer of 2007. These planes shot down some 50 conventional fighters, while only losing two. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: SV-29 "Blue Max" Class: Variable Fighter Manufacturer: Sukhoi/Mikoyan Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System. Operational Deployment: 2006 MDC BY LOCATION: Legs/Thrusters (2) 100 (1) Main Body 210 Pilot's Compartment 100 Wings 75 Tails 25 NOTES: ''' #Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. SPEEDS: '''FLYING, GERWALK/SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: Mach 0.9 (900 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, FIGHTER CONFIGURATION: Max level speed at sea level : Mach 1.1 Max level speed at 10km: Mach 2.5 Max level speed at 30+ km: Mach 4 Stall speed : 182 kph (VTOL rectification possible) Range: 1500 km Initial climb rate : over 20000m per minute Service ceiling : 25 km (unboosted). MAX ENGINE THRUST: *2 x MIKOYAN-GUREVICH VECTORING TURBOFANS: each engine is rated at 30,000 lbs of thrust each with augmenters STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 6.13m in gerwalk configuration. 4.20m in fighter configuration. WIDTH: 15.5m with wings out swept LENGTH: . 17.6m WEIGHT: 11000 kg empty. PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 30 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. COMPATIBLE FAST PACKS: None WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'1 x 30MM M99-A1 ANTI-TANK CANNON:' An advanced version of the 30mm cannon, found on the original MIG-29, is mounted underneath the fuselage. The gun can fire 500 rounds per minute and has a 300 round capacity stored internally. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Mecha #*'RANGE:' Armor Piercing Spin Stabilized Discarding Sabot (APSSDS) (1000 m), or 3937ft (900m) for all others. #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 M.D. #*'PAYLOAD:' 10 bursts #*NOTES: APSSDS crits on 17,18,19,20. HEAP crits on 19,20. Tracers add +2 to strike. #'6 x WING HARD POINTS:' Three hard points are mounted on each wing. **'LONG RANGE MISSILES' ***'Primary Purpose': Heavy Assault ***'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Spacecraft ***'Missile Types:' Heavy warhead type of standard UN Spacy [http://www.steelfalcon.com/Macross/missiles.shtml#lrm Long Range Missile] can be used. ***'Range:' Varies with missile type. ***'Damage:' Varies with missile type. ***'Rate of Fire': One per hardpoint ***'Payload': One per hardpoint **'MEDIUM RANGE MISSILES' ***'Primary Purpose': Assault ***'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha ***'Missile Types:' Heavy warhead type of standard UN Spacy [http://www.steelfalcon.com/Macross/missiles.shtml#mrm Medium Range Missile] can be used. ***'Range:' Varies with missile type. ***'Damage:' Varies with missile type. ***'Rate of Fire': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. ***'Payload': Five per hardpoint **'SHORT RANGE MISSILES' ***'Primary Purpose': Assault ***'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha ***'Missile Types:' Light warhead type of standard UN Spacy [http://www.steelfalcon.com/Macross/missiles.shtml#srm Short Range Missile] can be used. ***'Range:' Varies with missile type. ***'Damage:' Varies with missile type. ***'Rate of Fire': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. ***'Payload': Fifteen per hardpoint. #'HAND TO HAND COMBAT:' If necessary, the Blue Max can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. Without a dedicated battleloid mode the Blue Max only possesses limited hand to hand abilitys. DAMAGE: #*Kick: 3D6*3 #*Leap Kick: 6D6*3 #*Body Block/Tackle: 3D6*3 #*Stomp: 6D6*3 . (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE BLUE MAX: *'AUTO-PILOT:' The Mecha is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot, allowing the pilot to relax or even sleep during long voyages. The auto- pilot can be programmed with a single destination or a complex flight plan involving multiple speeds, directions, and destinations. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the fighter is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. *'COMBAT COMPUTER:' The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 100 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 5 targets simultaneously. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening head and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'LOUDSPEAKER:' A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'MIKOYAN 105 RADAR: '''100 mile range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of an advance variable fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the Blue Max self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The escape pod will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. *'STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT:' Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) *'TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM:''' The cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. *GUREVICH-16 ACTIVE SENSOR JAMMER ---- ADVANCED COMBAT BONUSES FOR BLUE MAX TRAINING: *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels six and eleven. *+3 to strike *+2 in guardian, and +6 in jet mode. *+3 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand.